


Run Aways

by cosmicjoong



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Badass, Ice Prince Hongjoong, M/M, On the Run, Telekinesis, powers, runaways - Freeform, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong are apart of a system of young adults with mind blowing powers. The government now wants everyone of them in jail and executed. What will happen when Seonghwa and Hongjoong are apart of a group that escapes the city and began their trip away from civilization.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657111
Kudos: 24





	Run Aways

Seonghwa sighed as he took a deep breath running down the alleyway. He heard the sound of police sirens not far behind him. He looked ahead as policemen stood with rifles in their hand ready to shoot. He gasped as he raised his pointer finger, the cop cars flying above the cops and in front of them. The cars now sat stacked in front of the exit blocking the cops from Seonghwa. He smirked as he jumped the fence raising all the cop cars he could hear coming down the street. He raced into the street as he slid on ice falling on his butt. He turned to see another supernatural using his ice power against the police. His mark visible from the left side of his cheek down his neck.

"Run! I got you!" Seonghwa said the boy nodded making the ice under the boy disappear. He made a patch of ice that went up into a hill formation as he skated up it. He looped himself back around as Seonghwa stood up, using his entire fist to make the cars go flying backwards. The ice boy grabbed Seonghwa as he held onto him as tight as he could while skating. "Hey! I said I had you!" Seonghwa said. "Yeah but I got you too!' He replied as he made a road of ice that had a gap in it. "Watch out!" Seonghwa said as the boy jumped landing perfectly on the slab of ice as he continued - making the path behind him disappear.


End file.
